Mione and Lucius
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione Granger / Lucius Malfoy story. Not for kids!
1. Start of it all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Mione and Lucius**

 **26 year old Hermione Granger are in her office at the Ministry when suddenly someone knock on the door.**

Hermione is not very happy today so she says "Who the bloody fuck is it...?" in anger, but suddenly realize what she just said and says "Sorry. Please come in."

Lucius Malfoy enter the room. He wear black lethaer clothes and his cane is in his right hand.

This is a big surprise to Hermione. First because she has no idea that Lucius has been releaed from Azkaban and also by the fact that he's looking very good for having been locked up in prison for several years.

"Mr Malfoy, what brings you here? I though you'd never want to be caught alive nor dead here in the office of me, a former enemy of yours. Did the time in Azkaban give you amnesia? There were a time when you'd love to kille me." says Hermione in a hard serious tone.

"I do not suffer from amnesia, Miss Granger. Rather the opposite, actually. During all those long days in Azkaban there was one thing that kept my mind from falling into madness and death and that was you." says Lucius in the strict formal tone that Hermione is used to hearing from the evil aristocrat man. "I couldn't forget you. The image of you in my mind was what held me here, in the world of the living. Not my money, not power, not Draco or Narcissa...you."

"Are you making some sick twisted joke, sir?" says Hermione in a mature voice.

"No. I'm telling the truth. All I could think of while the Dementors were trying to destroy me, was you, Miss Granger. Thanks to you, I'm here now, still with my mind intact and undamaged, despite years in a small dirty cell of stone with barely anything to eat or drink, so, thanks." says Lucius with a tiny friendly smile.

Hermione almost gasp in surprise. She's never seen Lucius smile that way before. She's only seen him smile in evil.

"I find it hard to trust you after seeing what you've done. You should understand that I still remember that you've been close to cast the Killing Curse on Harry, twice." says Hermione. "Not to mention all the other crimes you're responsible for. You were one of Tom Riddle's highest ranked Death Eaters."

"Yes, so I was, but I've changed. My heart is pure now, more or less. I'm no longer the evil man you knew me as. These days I am good." says Lucius.

"How the hell can I believe in you after what you've done? You have killed people in open war and done things way too dark to even speak about." says Hermione.

"I admit that I have raped women, killed people and destroyed things. That's in the past and today I want to show you that I'm now a different person, better person." says Lucius.

"Fuck you!" says Hermione in anger as she pull out her wand, stand up and point her wand towards Lucius. "You almost cast the Killing Curse on Harry. Twice."

"Please put away your wand. I'm not here to kill you or hurt you in any way. Let me thank you for keeping my mind active during my time in prison. It's the least I could do to pay you back." says Lucius.

"Talk. I listen." says Hermione. "I must warn you though, any tricks and I'll make sure it's fucking right back to Azkaban for you, Malfoy!"

"I no longer have romantic feelings for Narcissa. As a matter of fact, yesterday I divorced her. While I was in Azkaban, I came to see that I want you and I do know that you might not share my feelings, but even so maybe you could allow me to take you to bed, even if only for a single night." says Lucius.

"Are you serious?" says Hermione, her wand still in a firm grasp in case Lucius is trying to trick her or something.

"Yes, very serious, Miss Granger...or should I say, Hermione?" says Lucius. "I left my wife and son as well as my family's traditional home for you so that should tell you how serious I am. This morning I had breakfast in the Malfoy manor for the very last time."

"I can hear the aura of truth in your voice, Mr Malfoy. I never thought you'd become a good man." says Hermione surprised.

"So, will you be my woman for a night...?" says Lucius.

"I need a few hours to think about that." says Hermione.

"If so, I shall return later." says Lucius.

"I go off duty at 1700 hours." says Hermione.

"Then that is when I'll be back." says Lucius as he leave.

5 hours later.

"Miss Granger, have you decided what to do?" says Lucius as he once again enter Hermione's office.

"Yes and if you truly wanna be nice to me, please call me Hermione." says Hermione with a smile. "I will be your woman, but only for one night."

"I'm glad to hear that, Hermione." says Lucius.

"Let's go to my place. I have a small apartment not far from here." says Hermione.

"Sounds like a good idea, Hermione." says Lucius.

20 minutes later in Hermione's apartment.

"Not much, I know, but it's my home." says Hermione.

"I think it seems rather cozy." says Lucius.

"Thanks." says Hermione.

Lucius takes off his long black coat and put his cane against the wall. He then look at Hermione with a friendly smile.

Hermione is suprised ( in a good way ) at how less strict and less formal Lucius is now. She's never seen him this casual.

"Here's the bedroom. I'm sure this is where you'd like to have me." says Hermione as she open the door to her bedroom.

"Yes, that's right." says Lucius.

Hermione and Lucius step into the bedroom.

"Okay. You'll get to see me all sexy now." says Hermione as she slowly dance out of her white business suit to reveal a red push-up bra and matching G-string.

"Very erotic, Hermione." says Lucius as he takes off his vest and shirt and then unbutton his pants so that his 12 inch cock pop out.

"Awwww! Nice cock-size, Lucius Malfoy. I'm sure it's gonna feel great inside my pussy." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Shall we find out, Hermione?" says Lucius as he gently put down Hermione on her back on the bed, push her G-string to the side and slowly slide his cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes! That feels wonderful. Don't stop." moans Hermione.

"As you wish, baby." whisper Lucius in a seductive voice.

"You make me soooo horny!" moans Hermione in sexual joy.

"Then I'm doing a great job." says Lucius.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Hermione. "Fuck me! Bang me!"

"Of course, baby." says Lucius in a deep manly tone.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hermione.

"Your pussy is very soft and warm. I like that." says Lucius.

"And I like your stiff and firm cock." moans Hermione.

20 minutes later.

"I'm getting close, Hermione." says Lucius.

"Me too and don't forget to pull out and cum on my cute boobs. I don't want to get pregnant." moans Hermione.

"Okay, baby." says Lucius.

"Mmm!" moans Hermione.

"Ahhh, yes!" says Lucius as he pull out his cock from Hermione's pussy and cum over her boobs.

"Nice! That's a huge load of cum. I like that, sir." says a happy Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione Granger." says Lucius, also happy.

"My pleasure, Lucius Malfoy. It was wonderful, sir." says Hermione.

"I agree. Well...thanks again. I'll leave now. Good night." says Lucius as he leave the apartment.

"Good night to you as well, Mr Malfoy." says Hermione.


	2. Passion!

2 weeks later.

Hermione is eating breakfast when her owl show up with a letter for her.

She grab it and read it.

It says "Miss Hermione Granger. Sorry for not being in contact with you over the past 2 weeks, but I have been highly busy with re-building my life as a free person and a single man. I want you to know that I can not forget our night together. If you want to do something like that again, just send me a message. Love from Mr Lucius Malfoy."

"Hmm, what should I do? I know that he's a former Death Eater, but his cock was so bloody amazing and no other man has fucked me the way he did. It felt very sexy." says Hermione.

She sends a message back.

It says "Mr Malfoy. I may be crazy here, but I wanna continue to be your little sexy slut for a while, see how it goes and where it all might lead. I can't forget your big cock and huge load of cum. Love from Mione G."

4 days later, Hermione's owl bring her a new letter from Lucius.

It says "I'm glad you have decided to trust me a bit despite the fact that I was once your enemy. Please come and see me in my new home tonight. Love from Lucius Malfoy."

"I should visit him..." says Hermione.

5 hours later, Hermione put on a sexy green dress and a long coat over it to hide it and then she walk to a nearby wizarding bar.

She step up to the fireplace, pull out some floo powder from her purse, step into the fireplace and says in a clear confident tone "Home of Mr Lucius Malfoy!" as she drop the powder to the floor. In a flash of green fire, she disappear.

5 seconds later, she step out from the fireplace in Lucius' apartment, a far less modern apartment than her own and slightly larger.

"You travel from a public fireplace?" says Lucius when he sees Hermione.

"I do because my own apartment has no fireplace connected to the Floo Network, actually it has no fireplace at all. My apartment is a modern Muggle-style one and that's how I like it." says Hermione.

"Well, if that's how you want it, that's how it should be." says Lucius.

"Yes and how did you know from what fireplace I arrived...?" says Hermione.

"I have a certain spell on my fireplace so I can tell from what part of the network a person travel." says Lucius. "Very useful for people like me who has few friends and quite a number of enemies."

"That makes sense." says Hermione as she take off her coat.

"Beautiful dress. I especially like the color. Green is my favorite color right next to black." says Lucius.

"Thanks, sir." says Hermione.

"Now I will fuck you, Mione." says Lucius as he unbutton his pants.

"Did you call me Mione?" says Hermione surprised.

"Yes, that's what people call you, right?" says Lucius.

"It is, but I didn't think you knew that." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"I remember hearing Mr Potter and his friend call you that once." says Lucius.

"Okay. Fuck me." says Hermione as she pull up her dress over her ass and bend forward over the couch.

"You're very sexy." says Lucius as he push his cock into Hermione's pussy.

Lucius starts to fuck Hermione.

"Mmmm, yes! Don't stop. That feels wonderful." moans Hermione.

"I know. It's good for me as well." says Lucius.

"That's nice to hear." moans Hermione.

"Yes, you have a very sexy pussy." says Lucius.

40 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" says Lucius as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"What...? Did you cum in me? I didn't want that." says Hermione. "Oh. What the fuck? It felt good so I can't be angry."

Hermione gasp in pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cum in you, it felt so good that I forgot to pull out, baby." says Lucius.

"No problem. I think I remember a spell that can keep me from getting all preggo." says Hermione.

"Good. Would you like to stay for food and some wine?" says Lucius.

"Thanks, but I do not have the time. Maybe next time, sir." says Hermione.

"As you wish, Mione." says Lucius.

"Lucius, see you tomorrow." says Hermione as step into the fire place, drop some floo powder to the floor and says "Ministry of Magic, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

In a flash of green fire, Hermione is sent to the fireplace just outside her office.

She unlock the door to her office, open it, entern and then lock and close the door.

The reason she went to her office instead of going home is that she wants to cath up on some work and she actually sometimes sleep on the couch in her office instead of at home. The truth is, Hermione spends more than twice as much time at work as she does in her apartment.

"Alright, need to sign those documents about restricted spells so I can hand them in to Harry in the morning." says Hermione as she take a seat by her desk and starts to sign a pile of documents.

2 hours later.

"Finally done with this stuff. Maybe I can get a few hours of sleep now before the meeting with the senior officers." says Hermione.

Hermione goes to sleep on the couch and wakes up 4 hours later as the morning sun rise outside the window.

"Okay...rise and shine, Mione. You're a woman of power and beauty." says Hermione to herself as she slwoly get up from the couch.

She look at herself in the mirror. She's a mess from the night before.

With a quick spell she look awesome again.

She change from the dress to her Ministry robe and then walks to the department's meeting-hall for a meeting with the other high-ranked members of the department.


	3. The reveal

6 and half hours later, the meeting finally ends.

"Mione, you didn't seem like your usually focused self today. Is something wrong?" says Harry to hermione as they walk out from the meeting-hall.

"No, just the opposite. I've been seeing this man lately and I guess he's the main thing on my mind or something." says Hermione.

"Who is the man? Is it someone I know?" says Harry.

"I really don't wanna tell you his name..." says Hermione.

"Alright then, Mione. I understand." says Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. You're good friend." says Hermione.

"I do my best to be." says Harry.

"And it works out just fine, Harry. See you tomorrow." says Hermione as she turn left and walk to her office.

Once she's in her office, she change to casual clothes aka a t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Oh dear, it's been a long time since I had the opportunity to wear this type of clothes." mumbles Hermione.

She drink some cheap wine and then read the day's Daily Prophet.

2 hours later.

Harry walk along a hallway at the Ministry when he sees Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sneak after Lucius and sees Lucius enter Hermione's office.

"Why the fuck is Lucius gonna visit Hermione...?" thinks Harry.

Harry use his Muggle cell phone to call Ron.

As soon as Harry has told him what he's seen, Ron apparate to where Harry is.

"Harry...did you actually see Draco's dad enter Mione's office?" whisper Ron.

"Yes, trust me, man. It was clearly Lucius Malfoy and he did without a doubt enter Hermione's office. I saw it." whisper Harry.

"Okay. Why exactly did you guys release Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban anyway? The man's a fuckin' Death Eater." whisper Ron.

"No one wanted to let Mr Malfoy go, but the evidence was quite clear in the case. I and Mr Durbanius led the investigation and everything shows that Lucius is no longer evil. Kingsley had no choice, he had to order Lucius Malfoy to be released, despite that most people did think it was a rather bad idea." whisper Harry.

"What are we gonna do, man?" whisper Ron.

"Save our friend from Lucius Malfoy of course." whisper Harry.

Harry and Ron walk towards Hermione's office.

Harry swing his wand and cast a spell that blast the door open.

Harry and Ron sees Hermione and Lucius, talking and drinking tea.

"Harry. Ron. Come in, please." says Hermione.

"Why is Mr Malfoy here?" says Ron in anger.

"Tell us." says Harry in a mature calm tone.

"Because he, Mr Malfoy, and I are dating...kind of..." says Hermione.

"So he's the man you told me about...?" says Harry.

"Yes." says Hermione with a cute smile.

"Isn't he married...? And he's a lot older than you!" says Ron.

"I was married. Narcissa and I are divorced." says Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy!" says Ron in anger as he pull out his wand. "I challenge you to a duel for Mione's honor. She can't have feelings for an old perverted piece of crap like you. What did you do? Place a fuckin's Confundus Charm on her? Or the damn Imperius Curse?"

"Ron, I'm not under the power of a spell. My feelings for Lucius are very real." says Hermione in slight anger.

"I trust you, Hermione. And if you love Mr Malfoy and he's divorced, I see no problem in you and him dating." says Harry.

"Thanks, Mr Potter." says Lucius.

"Thanks, Harry." says Hermione.

"I sure as hell do not share Harry's ways of being open to this bloody bullshit." says Ron as he walk out into the hallway and apparate away.

"I shall go now, give you two some well needed privacy." says Harry as he leave the room and close the door with a flick of his wand.

"Mione, stop by my place tonight." says Lucius.

"Of course, Lucius." says Hermione in a sexy tone.

"See you later, baby." says Lucius before he finish his tea and then apparate away.

"I'm so fucking lucky." says Hermione in a sexy tone. "Mmm, yeah!


	4. Harry accepts it

10 hours later, Hermione enter Lucius Malfoy's apartment.

"Been waiting for me?" says Hermione, all sexy and seductive.

"Of course." says Lucius.

"Lucius, please fuck me hard." says Hermione with an erotic smile.

"With pleasure, Miss G." says Lucius.

"Call me Mione instead, it's more sexy." says Hermione.

"Okay...Mione." says Lucius as he unbutton his pants so his cock can pop out.

Hermione pull off her jeans ( she wear no panties ).

Hermione bend forward over the couch and Lucius push his cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! That feels amazing." moans a happy Hermione.

"I truly hope so, Mione." whisper Lucius.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Hermione. "Bang me, fuck me...so sexy."

"Sure, Mione." says Lucius as he starts to fuck Hermione harder.

"Awww! So nice..." moans Hermione.

55 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" says Lucius as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Mmmm, nice! Cum in me. Wonderful. Earlier today I drank a potion that makes it impossible for me to get pregnant. Yessss! Fuck, yeah!" moans Hermione as she get a huge orgasm.

"Yes. Now you're truly my girlfriend, Mione." says Lucius.

"Am I really? That's absolutely amazing. You make me so happy." says a very happy Hermione with a cute smile.

"I'm glad I can please you, baby." says Lucius.

"Awww! You're the best." says Hermione.

"Thanks." says Lucius with a friendly smile.

"Yeah." says Hermione. "I love you, Lucius."

"I love you, Hermione." says Lucius.

2 weeks later.

"Hermione, would you like to move in with me?" says Lucius.

"Awww! That's very sweet of you to ask, but I don't think that would be good for neither my reputation nor yours, Lucius. Your pure-blood friends would not like to see you live with a muggle-born woman and as a highly ranked Ministry-officer it would look bad if I'd live with a former Death Eater." says Hermione.

"I see what you mean, but I assume we are still a couple." says Lucius.

"We're very much still together. I love you, Lucius Malfoy." says Hermione.

"And I love you, Hermione Granger." says Lucius.

"I have a few things to take care of at work, but I'll be back here later for a good love-session." says Hermione as she leave Lucius Malfoy's apartment.

4 hours later.

"Hello, Lucius." says Hermione as she enter Lucius Malfoy's apartment.

"Welcome, baby." says Lucius.

"Wanna bang my pussy?" says Hermione in a sexy tone.

"Of course." says Lucius.

Hermione pull up her dress to reveal that she wear no panties.

Lucius unbutton his pants so his cock can pop out.

Lucius push his cock into Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so sexy! Yes! Do me, fuck me, bang me." moans Hermione.

"You're so damn erotic, Mione." says Lucius. "I love you and your warm pussy."

"Thanks." moans Hermione.

70 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" says Lucius in a deep manly tone as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Mmm, bloody awesome! So sexy!" moans Hermione in joy as she cum too.

"Hermione, you're a top-level slut." says Lucius.

"Mmm, yes!" says Hermione with a cute smile.

Lucius pull out his cock from Hermione's pussy.

"Oh, almost forgot. I bought you a little something." says Lucius as he hands a gift-bag to Hermione.

"Thanks, but you don't need to spoil me with gifts. Your cum is the only gift I need." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

Hermione open the gift bag and cry happy-tears when she sees what her gift is. It is a new green formal dress and matching sexy lingerie.

"Awwww! Thank you so much." says a happy Hermione.

"I knew you'd like it, baby." says Lucius.

"I do like it." says Hermione.

"I'm glad you do, Mione." says Lucius. "So, do you wish to stay the night?"

"I'd love to, but I need to be up early for work. Sorry." says Hermione.

"I understand." says Lucius. "Good night, Mione."

"Good night, Lucius." says Hermione before apparate away.

2 days later.

Harry enter Hermione's office.

"How are things with you and Lucius?" says Harry.

"Very good, if I would say so myself. He's really a wonderful man these days. I love him." says Hermione.

"That's nice. I'm glad you've found someone." says Harry.

"Thanks, Harry." says Hermione.

"Not a problem, Mione. I respect and accept your relationship with Mr Malfoy." says Harry. "Now onto matters of a different importance. Do you think Ron suspects anything?"

"No, Harry. Ron's got no idea that we plan a surprise-party for him tonight on his birthday." says Hermione.

"Good. Tonight, 1900 hours, the Hog's Head. Don't be late. I don't want to fuck up the surprise." says Harry.

"I know. I'll be there." says Hermione.

"Perfect. See you there." says Harry as he walk back to his own office.

7 hours later in Hermione's apartment.

"Lucius, tonight we're having a suprise-party for Ron at the Hog's Head. I'd ask you to be my date for the event, but I'm pretty sure that Ron would get angry if you showed up so I'm not asking." says Hermione.

"I understand. I can wait for you here, unless you and your friends plan to party through the entire night, of course." says Lucius.

"You can wait for me. After the party I will need something way more fun, if you know what I mean." says Hermione.

4 hours later, Hermione return from the party.

"How was the party?" says Lucius.

"Nothing special, really. I believe I'll have more fun now." says Hermione as she goes down on her knees in front of Lucius, unbutton his pants, grab his cock and starts to give him a handjob.


	5. Amore

"Mmmm, that feels good...don't stop." mumbles Lucius.

"Do my hand give you pleasure?" says Hermione with a sexy tone.

"Yes, Mione." says Lucius.

"That's wonderful, Lucius." whisper Hermione, all sexy and erotic.

15 minutes later.

"Now I wanna ride you." says Hermione as she plop down on Lucius' cock and as she does so, a loud gasp fly out from her mouth.

Hermione starts to slowly bounce up and down and up and down on Lucius' stiff cock.

"Yes, ride my wand, baby. Make me cum like a horny teenage boy." says Lucius in a deep manly tone.

"As you wish, sir. Fuck, yes! Mmm,, your cock...uh...wand, it's so strong and sexy." moans Hermione.

"Thanks, baby. And you have an amazing erotic pussy." says Lucius.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hermione as she bounce on Lucius' cock.

"Faster, Mione..." mumbles Lucius.

"Yes, sir." whisper Hermione, all slutty as she ride faster.

"You're amazing." whisper Lucius.

"Thanks, so are you, Lucius!" moans Hermione.

"I am? Thanks!" says a happy Hermione as she starts to ride even faster.

"Yes, you are." says Lucius.

"Awww! You say such sweet things. I love you." moans Hermione.

"I love you, Mione. You're very erotic." says Lucius.

35 minutes later.

"Ahhh, bloody fuck!" says Lucius as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Cum in me!" moans a very happy Hermione as she get a huge orgasm.

"You're the best lady I've ever fucked, Mione." says Lucius.

"Thanks, Lucius." says Hermione as she climb off Lucius' cock.

"You're welcome, baby." says Lucius.

"Awww!" says Hermione.

"Would you like to stay the night and share a bottle of wine with me?" says Lucius.

"Yes. I'd love to." says Hermione.

"Thanks, baby." says Lucius.

"No problem, you're a sexy man." says Hermione.

"I'm glad you think so, sexy Mione." says Lucius.

"I truly do think so, Lucius." says Hermione.

4 days later.

Hermione has tea with Ginny in Hermione's office.

"Mione, is it true that you love Draco's father?" says Ginny.

"Yes, it's very true. Lucius Malfoy is so sexy." says Hermione.

"If so, congrats, Mione. I respect and accept it all." says Ginny.

"Thanks, Gin. You're a sweet friend." says Hermione.

"I'm glad you think so." says Ginny.

"Lucius is amazing when it comes to sex. His big cock is very erotic and he always cum so much." says a happy Hermione with a huge bright smile. "I love him."

 **The End.**


End file.
